What makes us Human
by OutSquash13
Summary: The things that make us human, are kindness, selflessness and generosity.


"Lilly, why do you see me as a human?" Lilly turned around at Fawkes's question, unsure of what brought this on.

"Because, when we first met, you were able to hold a conversation. You could already do more with one sentence than any other super mutant could." Lilly said, taking off her old baseball cap and running her hand through her black hair, putting on the cap again once she was done.

"It was handy that you were able to clear out the other cells." Fawkes said, making Lilly think of the Centaurs that she and Dogmeat had to take care of.

"Well, Dogmeat helped a lot." Lilly said with a smile, Dogmeat giving a happy bark at the compliment.

"Yes. It's funny. He seems to be somewhat invincible, considering the amount of bullets he can take." Fawkes said, Lilly nodding.

"Yeah, there was this one time before we met, when an Enclave soldier saw us and started shooting at us with missiles. Dogmeat growled and just ran up to the guy, jumping up and biting the head of the missile, making it blow up!" Lilly exclaimed, Making Fawkes laugh and Dogmeat bark happily.

"Perhaps it is some radiation effect." Fawkes suggested, the dog looking at him.

"Maybe. It is probably something else though." Lilly said, her mind busy thinking about whatever the word "plot Immunity" meant.

"Another reason I see you as human is because you have your own sense of style and direction." Lilly said, pulling out her hunting rifle and taking aim at a Mole rat that had noticed them.

"What do you mean?" Fawkes questioned as she pulled the trigger on the rifle, the sheer impact of the bullet causing the Mole rat's head to cave in.

"Well, your style is your things that can be intimidating and cause some damage, and you know what you want to do and what you think is best for the wasteland, that's what I mean by direction." Lilly said as she reloaded her rifle, the trio walking on like nothing ever happened.

"I see… We have quite the opposite styles, yes?" Fawkes said, Lilly nodding.

"Yep, while your heavy hitting and intimidating, I'm more ranged and diplomatic." Lilly said, seeing the location that they were going to.

"And we also have opposite clothes!" Fawkes said with a chuckle, Lilly laughing while she looked at her own wasteland explorer outfit, compared to his torn vault 87 clothes.

"Well, here we are!" Lilly announced as the trio came up on the giant gates of Megaton, the giant towns enter acne opening.

"Impressive. What is this made of?" Fawkes asked as they walked forward.

" _Halt!"_ Called the electronic voice of the Protectron that was stationed outside of the town, the robot looking at them.

" _SuperMutant detected. Lethal use of force: Authorised."_ The robot said before taking aim at Fawkes.

"Protectron, stand down!" Lilly shouted as she stepped between Fawkes and the robot.

" _Civilian, clear the area."_ It said, Lilly shaking her head.

"Not going to happen! This one does not get fired upon. If you so much as shot him ever! I will have you for scrap." Lilly said, her voice a deadly whisper by the end of her sentence.

 _"Acknowledged. Please state the name of friendly."_ The robot said, Lilly smiling.

"Err, Fawkes." Fawkes said, the robot twirling its hand.

" _Thank you: Fawkes. Welcome to Megaton, and have a nice day!"_ The robot finished, Lilly rolling her eyes at the little introductory thing that she had heard the robot do over at least a hundred times.

"Anyway, they built this place out of a old war plane wreckage. It used to have a armed warhead in the centre of town, but I defused it." Lilly explained as she walked past the robot, Fawkes and Dogmeat following.

"They built it around a bomb? Doesn't sound safe." Fawkes said as the trio entered the city.

"Hey Lucas." Lilly said as the Sheriff/Mayor walked over, looking the three over a couple of times.

"Heh, I knew that you were gonna do some crazy things when you disarmed the bomb. But you come back after three months. And you have a dog and a SuperMutant by your side?" He said as he and Lilly shook hands, Fawkes looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Names Lucas Simms. Town Sheriff/Mayor. And you are?" Lucas said as he held his hand out to Fawkes, the SuperMutant blinking in surprise.

"Fawkes." He replied as he took the sheriff's hand and shook it gently, not wanting to break it by accident.

"Pleasure. So, what you been doing out there Lilly?" He asked her as he kneeled down and pet Dogmeat on the head.

"Not much. Found Dogmeat, I got project Purity working, found my dad, went back to vault 101, fixed a domestic feud that my dad and I started, got banished from 101 forever, the Enclave attack, Dad died, Found Fawkes, destroyed the Enclave base, and have done multiple other small things during it." Lilly said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Shit, if you think that's not much, I don't want to even know what you think is a lot." Lucas said to himself as he gave the three a wave and walked off.

"You hungry?" Lilly asked Fawkes, her answer being his stomach growling.

"That's what I thought, come on." Lilly said as she started walking to the town's centre, Fawkes looking at the massive bomb.

"That could have been bad." He said, Lilly agreeing.

"I'll have some Brahmin steak, and five servings of Milerk steaks." Lilly said as she put the bottle caps down on the counter of the Brass Latern.

"Shit, SUPERMUTANT!" Someone from behind them shouted, Lilly and Fawkes turning around to see that Billy Creel was standing behind them with his pistol drawn.

"Billy, wait-" Lilly started, but stopped when Billy started unloading his clip into Fawkes, the SuperMutant absorbing most of the shots. One shot however, hit him right in the middle of his forehead, the SuperMutant falling to the ground in pain.

"BILLY CREEL, THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Shouted Lilly as she pulled out her sawed off shotgun and .32 caliber pistol, aiming one at Billy's head, aiming the other at his lower areas.

"Lilly, move!" He said, Lucas seeing the stand off from the enterence of the town.

"No, you want to kill him, you have to kill me." She growled, Billy flinching at her voice for a split second.

"Why are you protecting it, it's a SuperMutant!" Billy shouted back, Lucas arriving at the scene.

"He is not! He has humanity! He has feelings! He treats people better than wastelanders do!" She shouted, Billy looking to the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back by his side.

"Drop it Billy." Lucas said as he aimed the gun at Billy, who wisely put the gun on the floor and back up. Lilly put her guns away and helped Fawkes up. Once he was up, she grabbed all the food that she had paid for and started walking back to her house in Megaton.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Stop wasting sit packs. I'll be fine." Fawkes groaned as Lilly injected another stimpack into him, ignoring his protests.

"I don't care, you're getting them." Lilly argued as she took out the syringe and put it to the side, pushing a plate of food in front of Fawkes.

"Eat." She said as she sat down on a chair and started eating her own dinner, Fawkes following her example.

"Why do you help me?" Fawkes asked quietly, Lilly almost missing the sentence.

"Because you help me. And because it's a dangerous place to be out their. Even if I didn't have you, I'd have Dogmeat. Showing things like kindness, selflessness and generosity. It's what it means to be human. And you show more of it than most normal looking people."


End file.
